


Coming Early

by bluefeathergirl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, AmberPrice otp, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Commitment, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cop Fetish, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Rachel Amber big dick energy, Romantic Fluff, Self-Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, True Love, Trust, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Vibrators, amberprice, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl
Summary: Rachel Amber is a cop and she gets home early from work to discover a pleasant surprise waiting for her at home.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Coming Early

Rachel walked in her house, intending on surprising her wife that she’d been let out early from work due to it being a holiday the next day. However, she found it unusually quiet, as Chloe would typically come to the door as soon as she heard the sound of footsteps and keys on the driveway. “Weird,” she thought but shrugged and started putting her purse down on the kitchen table, looking around for her other half. Having an innate investigative approach though, she wouldn’t settle with just taking things for granted. Where was Chloe? Her truck was in the driveway.

“Babe? I’m home!” she yelled, expecting an immediate answer. “Chloe!” Okay then. Where the fuck…

She looked around and started to grow in worry but calmed herself thinking maybe her lover had fallen asleep. She was a deep as fuck sleeper. A brick could fall to the ground and she’d still be dreaming. For fuck’s sake. Chloe apparently was so into what she was doing that she hadn’t heard Rach come home at all. Heading towards their bedroom and almost reaching the door she heard Chloe moan her name and that’s when she stopped dead in her tracks with a small gasp, knowing exactly what was going on. She was in a trance of ecstasy, picturing her lover taking her. Finding herself so lucky to have the most beautiful girl alive. She’d heard Rachel come home but was apparently trying to finish before she found out what she was doing.

Her pants down to her knees… combat boots still on, they served as a convenient natural restraint. Rachel knew how much she got off on that but was a bit different seeing that she even wanted to improvise a version by herself. Her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed, squirming a little whenever a touch hit her particularly intensely. To be honest, she couldn’t stop moving her legs gently, completely swimming in desire. A vibrator and a dildo were both in the middle of doing their job.

“Rachel…” she sighed, lost in pleasure. Her eyes were closed pretty tightly, clearly focused on all the effort to finish fast, but was too caught up in it to be able to let it go so early. This kind of thing always happened as she just couldn’t get enough of her girl.

Rachel had stared at her girl for a few seconds while leaning against the doorframe, crossing her arms around her chest and slyly raising an eyebrow, smiling and narrowing her eyes like a boss.

The blue-haired girl opened her eyes slightly for a second and saw Rachel standing at the door, watching her in awe. “Oh, God…” Chloe stammered and licked her lips “Um… I… fuck, baby… I…” visibly embarrassed and shaken a bit at noticing her sudden presence and being caught in the act for the first time ever, shockingly.

She decided she couldn’t take just having a free show unnoticed, so she bit her lip and commanded: “Oh, yes. Please continue.”

Chloe was so close she actually barely moved from her original position when she heard Rachel speak, though it startled her.

She definitely did not expect this sight to come early to, but it was precisely the relief she had been yearning for. Blushing hardcore, Chloe dropped her jaw a little at her girl’s unabashed request. She was so cute when her cheeks became flushed, helplessly and hopelessly gay panicking yet trying boldly to hide it at the same time. Very happy her girl was home though, it turned her on even more and urged her to continue.

Resuming her task at hand, she moved the vibrator in slow circles around her clit while sliding the other toy inside. It was mesmerizing to watch how wet she was. But without her involved it seemed like a crime. Rachel assumed the position of standing directly in front of her, which turned her girl on even more knowing she was being controlled. She could go on for hours, but with this sight in front of her eyes she wasn’t sure how long she could hold it for. The mere realization sent a shiver down her spine and took a deep but whimpered breath. She loved a challenge but loved having her girl most of all.

Rachel looked hot as fuck in her cop uniform. It was one of the reasons Chloe had less rather than more reservations about her joining the force. But she was damn good at her job. Damn good at other things too. It was just convenient. And her stamina for catching the bad guys, or girls, was up the roof. She thirsted for it.

“Don’t stop.” She whispered, enjoying the view thoroughly. For a second she realized she wasn’t sure if she was demanding or actually begging for it. Her girl complied without hesitation, opening her eyes a bit to see her lover hiding her frustration like a pro. Pretending she didn’t notice, she closed her eyes again and let out a moan. This only made Rachel quiver as few things undid her more than listening to Chloe melt for her and only her. Knowing she was hers.

Putting the vibrator aside, she started rubbing her center with her fingers, while at the same time pulled in and out slower to tease the officer on duty, letting out a barely audible moan. Oh, but she heard. She was paying attention to everything. Her senses heightened to the core.

But this was too easy. The hard part was to convince her to do the opposite. She was a little rebel. But fuck, she liked it. Now Rachel needed something more. A few moments passed… Rachel’s mouth hung open slightly, flustered as hell, her breath slowing down as her pulse quickened. She loved seeing her girl like this, but she loved herself on her more.

“Stop.”

She defied her, pretending the order didn’t mean anything. Provoking Rachel was one of her favorite things in the world as she was addicted to what usually came next.

“Fuck… Chloe…” Rachel sighed and impatiently rushed to the edge of the bed; her handcuffs hooked on her belt making a clinging noise whenever she took a strong step. She grabbed Chloe’s hands and pinned them above her head. She flashed one of her wicked smiles, though loving and beautiful as always since that was something that no level of lust could ever hide from her. They were in love. Meant for each other in this lifetime and any others. But when it came to sex, love was taken to the next level and beyond, and this was more than fine for both of them.

Rachel looked into the blue girl’s eyes… but before she could allow herself to sink deeper into them, she put her lips on Chloe’s neck, then ran her tongue along the length of her ear which made her girl take in a sharp breath. “I love you…” she whispered seductively into her ear before burying her face in her neck and took a bite, then kissed the area to soothe it. Chloe gulped and Rachel noticed she started shaking a bit.

“Stay. And don’t move.” Her demand sounded so much like a tender plea, so alluring that it would’ve been a serious crime to refuse. As if she could anyhow at this point. She was so turned on it was hard to focus. But now she couldn’t touch herself. What did Rachel have to follow this? Oh shit…

She let go of her and stood back up. Her fingers coaxing her shirt buttons undone one by one from the top. Her hand moved down her abs suggestively and started to unbuckle her belt, the metal on the clasp sounding like a freed chain exasperated and decisive. Pants dropped to the ground and she kicked them aside, leaving room for exposure. Her hand wasted no time in reaching down, massaging her sensitive spot with her underwear still on. She moved her hand in hot fervor, trying to calm the tiger at least to a tamed level. Her other hand moved back to grip the top of the desk behind her for support. Losing her patience, she slid her hand inside, feeling the increasing pressure to get closer to her need.

She wanted Chloe to watch. She loved her watching. Especially when she couldn’t do anything but have her eyes on her. She’d told her not to touch or move, or else. And so far, she was being a very good girl indeed. No matter how close she was to losing it completely.

It didn’t slip Rachel’s observation that Chloe had started thrusting her hips upward in a begging motion. She had kept her arms above her head as she was told so far but watching her girl revving her up this way was making it close to impossible to comply. She got a rush from being defiant anyways.

“Rach…” she warned in a sultry growl, noting her sullen impatience.

“Shhh” said Rachel, concentrating.

Chloe replied with a raspy bothered exhale. Making the choice to move her hands from where they were supposed to be, she resumed her previous position this time while watching her girl do the same.

“Fuck me.” She demanded.

Rachel stopped touching herself and put her arms on her hips expecting a proper answer.

“Please…” she corrected herself.

Grabbing the cuffs from her holster pouch she approached her lover and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her towards her for a deep tongued kiss. Letting her go, the kiss was only a ruse to catch her off guard and flip her on the bed face-down, grabbing her wrists and restraining them in place. “Don’t fight it,” she said biting her ear and turning her on her back again, facing her.

Just when Chloe was about to look into her eyes, Rachel pulled her girl’s shirt up but not all the way, exposing her breasts and using it as a blindfold. She started hyperventilating a bit unable to hide her arousal. Fine. Mouth to mouth was one of the blonde girl’s specialty’s anyway. Though in an effort to calm her down, it only made it worse.

She felt her girl’s desperation and shifted her hand below to calm down the fire between her legs. Fuck. Her cold hands warmed up almost instantly when they came in contact with her steaming wetness. The temperature shock made Chloe jolt at first but then served as the best contrast to her aching urge.

Rachel Amber’s fingers were so welcome that she didn’t even realize she was already inside her girl. Wanting to fill her entirely, she thrust far into her, moving her fingers in a come-hither motion. She felt this all the way down to her feet as her body arched up in a wave of passion. In the meantime, Rachel used her other hand to grab her girl’s breast and started teasing her nipple. Chloe swallowed hard, trying so much to keep her breath even and not pass out right then.

She enjoyed watching her blue-haired girl squirm though, so she decided to change things up a bit and slip out her fingers, caressing the outline of her eager entrance in a full sensuous circle. It was torture and poor Chloe wriggled her toes and shifted her whole body in reaction, attempting to resist her girl’s relentless play. “It doesn’t affect me,” she thought. “I’m strong… I…” her mind started to wonder for a moment in a futile but bold attempt to train herself in withholding an orgasm. But nothing could hide the fact that she belonged to Rachel Amber, and was completely in her hands inside and out. She began to pant in anticipation and, not knowing what would happen next, she cried for her woman to give her some mercy.

“As you wish.” Rachel replied smugly as she removed herself from being on top and knelt in between her legs. Grabbing her thighs possessively, she pulled her closer and used her thumb to massage her clit as she leaned in closer and prepared to use her tongue. Only feeling her breath down there made Chloe already go crazy. It only took a second, but it felt like ages until her blonde lover slipped her tongue inside her, proceeding to make her see the stars and come back.

Chloe had this amazing ability to prolong an orgasm almost indefinitely. Rachel took this to her advantage, knowing she’d already had multiple small ones along the way. Thrusting her tongue inside of her for a little bit longer, she decided to take a break. Chloe immediately felt the absence, mumbling something unintelligible but her girl understood.

“Shh… It’s okay. I’m here.” Letting her know she was there for her was consoling. Even in the moments of raging lust she always found ways, small or big, to let the love of her life know how much she loved her and took care of her. Well, fucking was a way to show love as well and make them connect or re-connect. Bonding them even closer.

Feeling one hand resting on her thigh, the other seemed to be reaching for something. Chloe couldn’t help but gasp when she remembered the dildo she’d left by her side, now sensing it stroking her thigh and then her center, teasing the opening that was just pulsating with passion at this point. Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, Rachel slipped it inside, reading her girl’s body better than anyone. She wanted to take her, she wanted to take all of her, drive her wild and then calm and back again. The more her girl struggled the more she knew she wanted it. She maintained the efficient in and out motion while licking her at the same time. That firm but soft tongue that was inside her mouth earlier could do magic tricks anywhere. Her mistress could always find and expose her most sensitive spots and wrap them around her finger like a short leash.

Never having removed her pants completely from her ankles, Chloe struggled to spread her legs wider to feel her woman deeper. Whatever she was doing was beyond words, but she still needed her more. She was addicted.

Knowing exactly what she needed, Rachel pulled out and said “Don’t worry. I’ll be right back.” That was reassuring.

After a minute of struggling and trying to fight against the restraints to get herself off, it was no use. She sighed in defeat and waited for her punishment. Or reward. Maybe both.

Rachel returned and undid the shoelaces from Chloe’s boots, using that as a foreplay. As if it wasn’t way beyond that now though. She ripped off her pants and now was free to do whatever she wanted to her beloved prisoner. Coming into bed with her, she pushed her on her side and did something that always drove Chloe to the edge… she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. Then she slid her other hand between her legs to play with her a little.

Those were some funny noises Chloe was making under her palm and the vibrations made her hand tingle. She held her in place slightly firmer, letting her know she was in charge. Big dick energy as fuck… oh… fuck… she felt it. The strapon. It was pushing against her skin in her ass. So that’s why she was preparing her so much. Right now though, she just wanted to beg for it, but she couldn’t talk, only mumble and struggle until her girl felt she was ready enough. Or if Rachel was ready enough to stop driving her around, pushing her limits all over.

When she finally stopped to take a break, she removed her hand from her mouth and removed the shirt blindfold so she could see everything. But Rachel wasn’t sure what she wanted to do next. Or where, rather. She bit her lip, deep in thought trying to make a decision. She didn’t let her girl see this hesitation though, as she was typically fast to provide her verdict. 

Pushing her girl face down, Rachel knew what was best. It didn’t take much to get Chloe to accept the object inside her, so ready after all the sweet torment that had gone on for what seemed like hours. The poor sheets. She needed to do laundry later anyway so what the fuck was she worrying about.

When she felt it fill her more than anything else she’d had the rest of the night she didn’t know whether she should be excited or nervous. But honestly the fact that it was her girl doing it, who loved her more than anything in the world, let her to trust unwaveringly. She released a moan when she started getting used to the feeling and also knowing that’s exactly what she needed. There was something about being taken from behind and being a bottom at the same time that turned her on as fuck. Perhaps it was the feeling of being held. But truthfully, it was more because she needed to feel wanted. That and she loved being detained and at someone else’s mercy. It was more than wanting to be punished and played with though. She loved to struggle and be defiant, and Rachel loved to show and prove to her not only that she was on top, but that she was attracted to her like no tomorrow and that she was so much desired and needed.

Rachel sensed when it was almost time, as she saw Chloe wrestle with her bonds more than ever. She shifted her tactic from fast to slow and slow to fast, testing the waters… And it really was a body of water down there. Thrusting sensually caused Chloe to say her name again and ask for a favor “Faster…” Following her lover’s command Rach moved faster inside of her, this time also using her hand to maneuver her center.

Rolling her eyes back, Chloe exploded in fervor and literally saw the stars. For about a minute.

After she was able to open her eyes her hands were free and Rachel was holding her tenderly, kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek.

“I love you…”

“I love you too,” Chloe smiled with her eyes closed in merriment. “Now can I have a request?”

“Just one?” Rachel giggled. “Of course, baby. Anything you want.”

“Can you please bring me some water. I think you dehydrated me.”

“Oh, with pleasure.” She said, as she walked to the kitchen with nothing but her cop shirt.

Chloe observed her girl from behind as she went out of the room saying to herself “I’m a lucky bitch.”

“I’m the lucky one!” yelled Rachel from the kitchen. “Now shut up before I call the paramedics,” she teased.


End file.
